


Talk

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of happy ending, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, a slight taste of righteous anger, its has happy as canon compliant is going to get, look idk you tell me, not too heavy on the comfort tho but its there, um gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: “You shoved me.” The words fell into the space between them as if dropped on accident and the Doctor half wished she could pick them up and shove them out of sight. They didn’t have to talk about this.Yaz’s eyes were trained on the closed door, her side of this conversation already seething through her, and some part of her clung to the hope that one of the boys would walk in through those doors and save her from this.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Kudos: 94





	Talk

“You shoved me.” The words fell into the space between them as if dropped on accident and the Doctor half wished she could pick them up and shove them out of sight. They didn’t have to talk about this. 

Yaz’s eyes were trained on the closed door, her side of this conversation already seething through her, and some part of her clung to the hope that one of the boys would walk in through those doors and save her from this. 

“Yeah.” It was the first thing she could pluck from the dizzying array of thoughts when she realized this was happening. “I did.” 

“Glad we agree.” There was an edge to the Doctor’s tone that Yaz couldn’t help but feel enraged by. The Doctor didn’t have the time, the space, the fucking right to be even minutely upset at something as small as a shove when ten months had went by where Yaz had to contemplate her death. 

The Doctor took a step away from her and walked over to the console, flicking gadgets and spinning dials as if to say the TARDIS was talking to her right now and that conversation was more than important. 

And there was the boiling anger again and Yaz almost let the conversation, the idea drop, before it spilled out into the space between them like soured milk, “Ten months, Doctor.” Her fists clenched. “Ten fucking months. Do you know what I would’ve done to get you back? Do you know what it is like to not know whether someone you love is dead or alive and that there’s nothing you can do to fix it? To even fucking know what actually happened? To be stranded with nothing, not a sense of hope?”

The Doctor peaked her head out from around the side of the main pillar, her face split down the middle, and something Yaz had never seen before was left in its place. Genuine emotion. Not some crafted face but something the Doctor was truly feeling. Eyes wide and wet and mouth parted barely in some sort of monument to the emotions that broke her in the past. “I’m at least three thousand years old. There’s a good chance that the real number is over ten thousand. Yaz, I know more than you can comprehend.” It was strange, the way that her words didn’t cross Yaz in a condescending way. The solemn quality of her voice hurt Yaz more than ten months ever could. 

And then the regret set in, tendrils wrapping deep into her gut and the anger dissipated. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Doctor.” 

“You didn’t know.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“I am too.” Yaz looked away, staring off at the deep blue hues of the walls around them. “I’m so so sorry, Yaz, I… More sorry than I can ever really say.” 

“I know.”

The Doctor sighed and moved forward, footsteps echoing in the large room until she was face to face with Yaz. “I’ve missed you so much, you were all I thought about during those decades in prison.”

Yaz had to fight to keep eye contact, the sorrow that was buried deep within hazel burned, “Decades?” She couldn’t stop the way tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“Decades.” 

“Doctor.” The urge was too strong for Yaz to hold back anymore, her hand found a home against the Doctor’s face, warm palm to cool cheek. 

“I’ve seen worse, Yaz.” She leaned into the hand as gently as she could. “Lived through worse.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“It happens.” The Doctor covers Yaz’s hand with her own. “Yaz, there will come a time when I might not come back. There will come a time when this,” She squeezed Yaz’s hand, “Is all over and I can’t guarantee that you’ll be alive.”

“I know.”

“This’ll hurt.”

“I know.” Yaz swallowed. “It’ll be worth it.” The tears started tracing down her face, “I,” She sighs, “Doctor, I love you far too much to let you go just yet.”

The Doctor looked between Yaz’s eyes, deep brown irises glassed over with tears, and she wished she could spend an eternity in there. Her other hand found Yaz’s face, cool palm to warm cheek. And then their lips were crashing into each other’s. Pink against purple, sad and soft and spoke the words that ten months and decades had failed to. 

And when the last of Yaz’s breath slipped from her lungs and she felt nothing but the burning need to breath and the Doctor’s body, she finally pulled back and knocked her forehead against hers. “I love you too.”

“This’ll hurt.”

“I know.”

“We’ve got so long until it does.”

“Yeah.”

“Then just stay here with me, now.” 

“Always, Yaz. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not coping ~~at all~~ well


End file.
